The Point of No Return
by Bubble Holmes
Summary: When Mycroft tries to take a step into Sherlock's problems he finds himself falling into his brother fears and torments...
1. 1

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of this story. Rated M for mature language and reference.

This story wont really follow the true Sherlock Holmes story, I just wanted to use these characters that I really love, hope this doesn't disappoint you all.

First Fanfiction, hope you'll like it! :] Pleas review if you enjoy it :D

* * *

**The Point of No Return**

* * *

1.

"Sherlock please!"

"Oh shut up Mycroft!"

"No! Please listen to me!"

"No. I won't listen to a single word you'll say. I don't mind you and your long boring speeches!"

"As your elder brother I have to care about you and I pretend you to listen to me!"

"Ah! Care about me!"

"Yes take care of you, Sherlock"

"Caring is not an advantage"

"Oh come on! I do, do beg you to listen to me"

"Ah! Begging what a week thing to do, don't you think? Don't be such a child! Tell me where did you put them. Tell me. Now!"

"No! Listen to me! Please Sherlock! If not for Mum at least for us…"

"Ah! For us!"

"Yes, for us"

"I haven't thought you take brother ship so seriously…

"Oh come on! Don't piss me off! You perfectly know what I'm talking about"

The room was dark, the moon light was weekly lighting Sherlock's shirtless body, his skin full of red and purple marks.

His hair was messy, his look miserable, his eyes dark, his lips pale as his skin, he was even skinner then usual.

It was probably the first time that Sherlock ever felt Scared. And Mycroft for sure noticed it.

Sherlock needed it. Now. The holidays oblige him to spend lots of time with his family and he was so bored and his brain so full.

He needed it. Now.

To stop the ghosts. To stop the ideas floating in his brain. To stop the melodies the formulas the pictures, the memories.

He needed it. Now.

To let him forget what's wrong and what's right. To let him forget which colour is blue and which one is yellow.

To let him forget his name, his family, his house, his town, the Government, the Queen, England, the States, the World, the Solar System, the Galaxy, the Universe. His Brother.

He felt his knees week.

Panic.

"God Sherlock…"

Mycroft came closer.

"God! Go stay away from me!"

"Please I can help you…"

"I need to help you. I can help you. I want to. I need to. I need to help you. I need you."

Make them stop for Christ's sake!

All the ideas, all the scenarios, the people.

Make them stop.

I just don't want them in my mind!

They're useless!

useful.

Useless.

Calm. Down.

Panic.


	2. 2

"God Sherlock…"

Mycroft came closer.

"God! Go stay away from me!"

"Please I can help you…"

"I need to help you. I can help you. I want to. I need to. I need to help you. I need you."

Make them stop for Christ's sake!

All the ideas, all the scenarios, the people.

Make them stop.

I just don't want them in my mind!

They're useless!

Useful.

Useless.

Calm. Down.

Panic.

"Give it to me Mycroft! Now! Now before I fucking kill you Mycroft! Now! I need it to stop them! I need it! Now or they'll never go away! Give it to me!"

Mycroft pale face shone in the moonlight as his brother's.

His suite was stick on him he was sweating; cold sweat on his entire body.

His hair messy, his look miserable, his eyes dark, his lips pale as his skin.

Just look after him.

Hug him during a thunderstorm when they were little. Caress his hair. Mend his injuries.

Look after him.

Follow him during his adventures when Sherlock was just a child and Mycroft was starting to be a teenager. Mycroft needed different things at the time. But he couldn't leave Sherlock alone. What would he do without his Sherlock?

Take care of him.

We are the same thing.

We are just one thing.

"I won't give it back to you. You are destroying your self. You can't destroy yourself."

I need you.

You can't.

You are destroying yourself.

You are destroying myself .

"It's my mind! I do what ever I want to my mind! It's not yours! You don't fucking owe me."

I do owe you.

I need to owe you.

"I should! I should owe it! You wouldn't be doing all this stupid irrational things, you bastard!"

"It doesn't matter you! If I die **I** die! Not **You**!"

If **you** die **I** die.


	3. 3

Hello everyone 3rd chapter, I'm starting to be not too sure about my work please let me know if you like it :3

Enjoy

* * *

"If you die Sherlock, I would die too."

"Are you sarcastic or romantic?"

Romantic.

Kisses, hugs, caresses, touches, looks, sex.

Romantic.

I love you brother-dear.

I love you little mine.

I love you big fat bastard.

I love you Mycroft.

I love you Sherlock.

"I love you Sherlock."

"I need them. Now."

"You know that I do and that you love me in return. For our sake. Stop it."

They slept together so many times when they were just children. Then when they grew up they stopped and then restarted.

As we were children.

We slept together just breathing and enjoying warmth. We slept together kissing. We slept together and I told you how much I love you . We slept together making love to each other. We slept together, I felt your cock in my body and your tongue in my mouth. We slept together face to face.

I love you Sherlock.

I love you Mycroft.

"I am just telling you the truth. I am nothing without you"

"Well that's very nice of yours"

Panic.

"Give it to me Mycroft! If you do care about me do give it to me!"

"I won't"

"You just said you love me! If you love me then give them to me! Right here right now"

"It's because I love you that I won't ever give them back to you"

"You fucking bastard! Stop it! You know that I feel them now! You know it perfectly don't you? They are here! They are eating me like termites! They'll eat my entire body for fuck's sake! How can you be so neutral? I can feel them running up my spine to my brain. They are eating every single part of me! My own thoughts are eating my brain, God, you can't feel them eating me!"

Sherlock's chest was now full of scratches. His nails dancing on his torso, his stomach, his nipples, his arms, his back, his face.

Tears.

Tears on Mycroft's face.

Tears in Sherlock's mind but too many other thing to care about too.

Tears on Mycroft's chins.


	4. 4

So, yes this is one of the last chapters, still unsure about the ending. Please let me know :]

Enjoy.

* * *

"Am I disappointing you? I'm so sorry!. I always wanted you to break up with Linda you know? But I really thought you wanted that too!"

Tears on Mycroft's lips.

"Did mummy say something awful to you? Is dad dead, again? Uncle Marty died? Did someone tell you something bad? Tell me! I'll kill them I swear!"

Tears on Mycroft.

"I'll kill anyone who told you those bad things! Tell me who is he! Tell me who are they!"

Tears in Mycroft.

"I can't help you Mycroft!

Dear God! I'm awful! I'm weak!

Give them to me!

Mycroft I feel them. All the thoughts, the ideas, I'm too weak for them. I can feel their hands ripping my body apart! Tearing my skin, beating my lips, breaking my teeth, eating my eyeballs, sucking my blood, mixing my organs.

I am lost. I have so many thing in my mind and you can't help me! I. Am a Genius!

I'm way better then you and I don't want you!

The drugs, all these things, it's all your fault! You took them away from me just to show me that I am too weak! Didn't you? You pompous bastard! You just wanted to be the best once more didn't you?!

God I'm so weak give it to me!

You proved it I am.

I am weak and helpless, all right! You see it now! You have me under your power Yes!

Give it to me please.

You really had to do it, didn't you? You had to show me all my weaknesses!"

"I'll help you"

"You just wanted me to be weaker and save me just to be the Hero! Well Fuck off Mycroft! You won't. You'll stay the miserable person that you are now! You don't deserve me or anyone else!"

"I just want you back.

I need anyone but you.

Please you don't even know what you're saying. Pleas just, I'll help you.

I'll never hurt you on purpose. I love you. Please. I want to help you. I do know how you feel"

"You can feel the pain and the adrenaline in your blood? I can feel all my thought and they are too much, too much.

They hurt.

They hurt they are too much and I can't let them float away.

You took away from me the only thing that could make them shut up just for some hours you know that?!"

"You are hurting yourself, they won't stop."

_S__herlock come on stop climbing that tree, you'll just hurt your self._

"I'm not a child anymore! Give it to me and go away"

"I love you Sherlock"

"Give me the drugs!"

"I love you Sherlock"

Mycroft quickly caught Sherlock's exhausted body in his arms.


End file.
